User blog:Pat141elite/Mai-Otome X Capcom
Aside from Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, I will also work on with Mai-Otome X Capcom as my second crossover story. The concept of the story is likely based on a strategy and action RPG similar to Heroes Phantasia (an RPG game that features Mai-HiME.) and Namco X Capcom as well Project X Zone (RPG games that entirely features characters from many Capcom games). While Street Fighter X Mai-HiME features characters from the HiME anime and Street Fighter games, Mai-Otome X Capcom on the other hand features the characters from Mai-Otome anime and many Capcom characters. Plot The plot will be announced soon after I'm finished with the 25th chapter of Street Fighter X Mai-HiME. Confirmed Characters Mai-Otome *Arika Yumemiya *Erstin Ho *Mashiro Blan de Windbloom *Mikoto (cat) *Natsuki Kruger *Nina Wáng *Shizuru Viola Capcom Ace Attorney *Phoenix Wright (Ryuichi Naruhodo in Japan) Asura's Wrath *Asura Darkstalkers *B.B. Hood (Bulleta in Japan) *Donovan Baine *Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) *Morrigan Aensland Devil May Cry *Dante *Nero *Trish *Vergil Mega Man series Mega Man Legends/Rockman Dash *Mega Man Volnutt *Servbots *Tron Bonne Mega Man X *Axl *Mega Man X *Zero Red Earth *Tessa (Tabasa in Japan) Resident Evil *Ada Wong *Chris Redfield *Claire Redfield *Jake Muller *Jill Valentine *Leon S. Kennedy Street Fighter *Chun-Li *Crimson Viper *Juri Han *Ryu **Evil Ryu *Ken Masters Viewtiful Joe *Joe/Viewtiful Joe *Junior/Captain Blue Jr. *Silvia/Sexy Silvia Confirmed Boss Characters *Agni & Rudra the Firestorm *Alastor *Albert Wesker *Akuma/Gouki *Astaroth *Beowulf the Lightbeast *Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell *Bishamon *Carla Radames (Ada Clone) *Cerberus the Ice Guardian *Doppleganger the Deathvoid *Echidna the She-Viper *Harmonium Nina *Laura Bianchi *Lord Raptor *M. Bison/Vega *Midori *Nemesis-T Type *Nevan the Lightning Witch *Pyron *Rad *Tomoe Marguerite *Sanctus *Scion *Sigma *Seth *Vile Areas/Locations by scenario Dante's scenario *Dante's Office *Windbloom City Chris and Jill's scenario *Racoon City *Garderobe Academy **Headmistress' Office Ryu and Ken's Scenario *Drive-in At Night (Street Fighter IV stage) *Old Temple (Street Fighter IV stage) *Overpass (Street Fighter IV stage) *Garderobe Academy **Headmistress' Office **Sanctuary of Fumi Nero and Vergil's scenario *Fortuna **Fortuna Castle **Foris Falls *Mitis Forest *Lost Woods *Principality of Artai *Garderobe *Garderobe Academy **Sanctuary of Fumi *Windbloom City (with Natsuki; upon arriving to Windbloom, the city was attacked by Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell) Morrigan's scenario *Aensland Family Home *Gate to the Makai Realm *Aries *Garderobe Academy **Sanctuary of Fumi Shizuru's scenario (with Nero, Virgil, and Phoenix Wright) *Blue Valley *Aswad Hideout **Demon World (Midori and her Aswad forces are dumped into the Abyss that leads to the Demon World by Vergil while harnessing the Yamato's power after Phoenix confirms a "guilty" verdict to Midori.) X and Zero's scenario *Marverick Hunter Base *Windbloom City *Garderobe Academy **Sanctuary of Fumi Claire and Leon's scenario Ada and Jake's scenario Arika's scenario part 1 (with Dante and Viewtiful Joe, vs. M. Bison) *Principality of Artai (on their way to Nagi's palace, the party is stalled by M. Bison. Bison reveals to the party that he wants to gain control of Nina's GEM before Seth does. However, with the party managed to defeat the dictator, he escapes.) Arika's scenario (with Sergay, Evil Ryu, Ken, Nero, Vergil, Shizuru, and Natsuki, vs. Harmonium Nina) *Artai Palace (Sergay engages Seth in a brawl. The latter overpowers him and snatches the GEM from Nagi.) *vs. Harmonium Nina (Arika and Nina fight. During the duration of the battle, the Satsui no Hado within Ryu awakens and abruptly attacks Nina. After Evil Ryu defeats Nina; she is freed from Nagi's control. Unfortunately, Seth, who now holds the Ultimate Black Diamond GEM, appears, and abducts an unconscious Nina. Seth later brainwashes Nina to be his Otome) Arika and Nina's scenario part 1 (vs. Harmonium Nina, M. Bison and Seth) *Mitis Forest *Kattelox Island *Point 48106 **Crumbling Laboratory (Street Fighter IV stage; Bison and Seth battle in order to control Nina's GEM. After Arika interrupts the fight, Bison, however destroyed Nina's GEM; while Seth in the other hand, used his Tanden Engine to suck both Arika and Nina in it before throwing them to the Demon World) Arika and Nina's scenario part 2 (with Dante and Asura) *Demon World **Greyon's Sanctuary (Arika gains the Quicksilver Style) **Deathvoid's Chamber (after Dante hands over the Neptune Emerald GEM to Nina, she gains new power and was also given the Nevan Devil Arm. After defeating Doppleganger the Deathvoid, Nina gains the Doppleganger style.) Schwarz and Neo-Umbrella uprising Arika and Nina's scenario (with Leon, Claire, Ada, and Jake) *Blue Valley Shizuru and Natsuki's scenario (with Nero, Jill, X, Zero, and Arthur) *Gate to the Demon World *Astaroth's Palace Journey to the Temen-ni-gru Natsuki's scenario (with Chris and Jill) *Ice Guardian's Chamber (vs. Cerberus) Arika and Mashiro's scenario (with Dante) The Savior's Body Boss fights vs. Albert Wesker Natsuki, Chris, Jill, and Frank The scene of this battle is similarly seen those in Resident Evil 5; while Natsuki goes to provide fire support through orbiting platform, we see Chris fighting Wesker alone. Likewise, after defeating Wesker, Chris escapes, and Wesker attempts to chase him, only to be killed by an RPG-7 fired by the latter. vs. The Valkyries Shizuru, Nero, and Vergil Nero fights Tomoe Marguerite in this scene, while Shizuru and Vergil tag along. Tomoe in this scene, unlike in the anime, is infected by the t-Virus. Tomoe first gains the upper hand on Nero until he activates his Devil Trigger, overpowering Tomoe in the end, he then delivers a DT-powered Buster from his Devil Bringer as a final blow similarly seen in Devil May Cry 4 against Sanctus Diabolica. And so by doing it, Nero shouts "Jackpot!". Tomoe becomes mortally wounded thereafter, Ada and Jake took her to Yohko to cure her from the t-Virus. vs. Sanctus/Sanctus Diabolica Category:Blog posts